Barbie Girl
by XSora-ChanX
Summary: Boredom. True feelings. Shocked fangirls. A song by Aqua. What does this equal? BARBIE GIRL. [T for pairing]


**Autohr's note: Inside of You is playing, and Barbie Girl is stuck inside my head. Heh. Notta good combo.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, some OOC-ness**

---

_**Hi Barbie**  
Hi Ken!  
**Do you wanna go for a ride?**  
Sure Ken!  
**Jump In...**  
_

Yuki sighed and leaned back. Today was boring, and there was no one there, because Tohru was out getting something or other,Shigure was out, somewhere, but he didn't bother to askwhere, and Kyo was at the dojo. Yuki signed again and turned on the television, and skimmed through the channels. Of course, nothing was on. He put aside the remote and stood up. He could go work outside in his garden, not that there was anything really to do. He turned away from the open door; he had left it open because it was pretty hot inside.

"Hey, Yuki." someone said from outside. Yuki spun around. Outside, Haru walked up to the house. "You look boerd. Need something to do?"

"Anything." Yuki said, stepping outside.

"Then come on." Haru said. "There's something you can do out here."

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

"What's that?" Haru said, pointing at Yuki's garden."

"It's a garden." Yuki said. "Why?"

"Just passed it and wondered what it is." Haru siad, looking at Yuki.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"You look nice." Haru replied.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. Haru stepped over tohim and moved some of his hair out of his face.

"There." Haru said. Yuki looked at him strangly.

"What are you doing?" Yuki said.

"Don't deny it any longer." Haru suddenly said. Yuki looked at the boy infront of him, no farther then a few inches from his face. "Don't deny it." he said again.

"What are you talking about?"Yuki said, stepping back.

"You love me too." he said.Yuki turned red.

"Wh-what are you talking...about..." he said, though he was sure he knew what he was talking about. Haru smiled.

"You do. I knowyou do." Haru said, stepping closer to therat.

"Ma-maybe I do...b-but..."Yuki pushed the other boy aay from him. "Why...why are we talking about this now?" Haru smiled.

"Because. I'm here, and you do." Haru said.

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party**  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Yuki finally snapped. "Okay, so I do! You want me? Fine! You can have me!" Haru was shocked, but he smiled again.

"Yuki..." Haru said as Yuki hugged the boy.

"Just say I'm always yours, and you've got me." Yuki whispered in his ear.

"Yuki..." Haru repeated. This WASN'T what he was expecting.

"If you want me, say it." Yuki insisted. Haru still didn't know what to say.

"Yuki...seriously?" Haru said.

"Yes. Say it." Yuki said, still not letting go of the other boy.

"Fine then." Haru said. "You're always mine." Yuki held the other boy tighter.

"Come on." Yuki said, breaking apart. "Where do you want to go?"

"...What?" Haru said, looking at Yuki for a moment. He then caught up with the other boy.

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Yuki and Haru looked around. Haru had insisted he knew a good place, but, of course, they were lost.

"Come on." Haru said, walking down the street. "I'm sure it was this way." Yuki followed.

"Oh, YUKI!" A girls voice called. The two turned around and saw a familar looking girl walking up to them. "What are you doing here? With him?" They placed the girl's face. She was one of the members of Yuki's fan club.

"Haru's taking me out." Yuki said. The girl looked shocked, then shook her head.

"I thought you meant like..." she trailed off and laughed.

"I did." Yuki said, and the two turned away from the shocked girl and walked away.

(Fast Foward to Later)

"Yuki! You're home!" Tohru said, smiling. "And...Hatsuharu! Hello!"

"Can you give us a moment, Tohru?" Haru asked. She smiled, nodded, and left. Yuki hugged Haru after the door closed.

"I had so much fun!" he said.

"Well Yuki," Haru said, "Were's just getting started."

"I love you, Haru!" Yuki said.

---

**A/N: If you've never heared the song, then I'll tell you, the last three lines said are (sort of) the last three lines of the song. Now time to angst along with Breaking the Habit. (Waives)**


End file.
